Kaos' Mom
Kaos' Mom is the mistress of darkness, the mother of Kaos and the true main antagonist of Skylanders: SWAP Force ''(although her son is the final boss). She aids her son in his latest plan to take over Skylands until his first defeat, after which she decides to rule Skylands for herself. Kaos' Mom is voiced by Christine Baranski. ''Skylanders: Swap Force A hundred years ago, Kaos' Mom launched an attack on the Cloudbreak Islands where the Ancient Elementals were performing their ritual that would restore magic throughout Skylands. The SWAP Force Skylanders repelled the attack, but got caught in the volcanic eruption that banished them to earth. Despite Kaos' Mom's failed attempt, her plan turned out to be successful as the Skylanders were banished from Skylands, leaving Cloudbreak Islands unprotected for many years. Years later, Kaos' Mom appeared on Kaos' magical television, fooling her son to be a grim reaper. After a few funny moments, she scolded Kaos for making his plan draw too much attention, but Kaos didn't take her advice and rudely switched the television off. When Kao's planned on evilizing the Ancient Terrasquid, Kaos' Mom contacted him and questioned about his plan on dealing with the Skylanders, to which Kaos responds by sending his Fire Viper of Doom after the heroes. Kao's Mom later came to Kaos' Kastle in person to help her son in his plan, also bringing a few friends, including the evil puppeteer, Mesmeralda. After the Skylanders defeated Kaos and kept him tied up by ropes, Kaos' Mom interrupted the volcano celebration and kidnapped Tessa, and also rescued Kaos. The Skylanders, Flynn and Sharpfin embarked on a mission to save Tessa, infilitrating Kaos' Fortress before confronting the mother of all evil herself. Just before her battle, she appeared revealing herself as a true dark Portal Master and that her power knows no equal to Kaos. She was soon defeated by the Skylanders when her own dark magic rebounded off Kaos' mirror, and the force of that power pulled and trapped her within said mirror. Kaos' Mom soon called Kaos for his assistance and soon discovered that Kaos went on to the Cloudbreak Volcano to proceed with his own evil plan. Despite being betrayed, Kaos' Mom praised her son for his treacherous nature. It is unknown whether or not she will escape and make a return. In Skylanders Superchargers, despite still being trapped in a mirror, Kaos's Mom is able to send her son books of advice, much to his annoyance. Personality Kaos' Mom has proven to be more ruthless, cunning and villainous than her son, and she did not share Kaos' overwhelming arrogance, thus making her the smarter of the two. Although she shares the same cruelty and hatred towards the Skylanders did, she was smart enough not to underestimate them, while being confronted by the Skylanders she even spoke to them in a safe and somewhat motherly tone of voice. In the end she proved to be selfish and prideful, stealing the Skylands from Kaos right under his nose and claiming herself "a true Dark Portal Master" in contradictory to her son. She has also shown to frequently enjoy putting down Kaos but in the end he proved himself to be more evil by leaving her to the mercy of the Skylanders, something which she praised him for. She seems to have a positive attitude towards her villainy, as evidenced by her quote; "Oh, lighten up, Kaos! What's the point in being so deliciously evil if you can't enjoy it? You know, when I attacked the Cloudbreak Islands, I did it with an evil smile on my face!" Gallery Kaos' Mom (SWAP Force).png Kaos mom.png Trivia *Kaos's Mom currently has no known name. *Kaos"s Mom is over 100 years old, as evidenced by the fact that she attacked the Cloudbreak Islands 100 years ago during its previous eruption. *Kaos's Mom might be the strongest dark Portal Master. *She first appeared in the game's introduction, sending out a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals 100 years prior to the events of the game. *She is more powerful and evil than her son. It took Kaos dropping a mountain of crystallized darkness on himself to make himself stronger and more evil than her. *Kaos' Mom bears a striking resemblance to Maleficent. *She is an ally for Kaos, although being arrogant towards him and trying to take over his castle. *She appears as a cameo in Skylanders Giants. This was before a overhaul of her character however, as there exists a gap between Kaos fearing his mother in Skylanders Giants and simply being annoyed by her in Skylanders Swap Force. Category:Villainesses Category:Parents Category:Magic Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Old Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains